


In The Night

by sisterxmorphine



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frustrating Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterxmorphine/pseuds/sisterxmorphine
Summary: The trope of the one bed dilemma, but with gay ghoulettes... That aren’t aware of how much they love each other.





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For those that aren’t aware:  
Cumulus = Small Ghoulette  
Cirrus = Tall Ghoulette.
> 
> Happy gay frustration!

Being on the road was new to the ghoulettes, they were honored to be chosen for the band. They had known of each other, but they never really  _ knew _ each other. Not until the were recruited to be a part of the band. It was exciting, thrilling, even empowering. But now the rush of a performance was fading and exhaustion was taking its place.

They all made their way to their hotel rooms, sleeping in strange places still wasn’t so comfortable but they had no choice. They were still getting used to the other aspects of a tour. The cardinal and the other ghouls all split up and went to their rooms for the night, the ghoulettes had their own space too.

It wasn’t until they entered the room that they saw their problem. Just one bed.

A sigh quickly came from Cirrus as she looked down at Cumulus.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” the taller ghoulette said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Me either!” Cumulus said as she pouted, almost like a child.

“Then you better not steal the covers. Or else.”

“ _ You  _ better not.”

They both huffed before they prepare themselves for bed. What seemed like a form of aggression and anger was a terrible mistranslation. They were usually nice to each other, but being tired was getting the best of them. The two ghoulettes felt something so deep and so strong for each other and it definitely wasn't hate. It filled them the same way and wrapped itself around their entire beings, but it was so far from hate. 

Cumulus would find herself swooning and sighing when she watched Cirrus take the stage and blow everyone away with her keytar solo. Cirrus always thought Cumulus sang like the most beautiful creature around. Yet they didn’t know how to tell each other how much they admired each other. Or just how in love they were. And they were both  _ deeply _ and  _ completely _ in love. 

It swelled in them and could never be calmed down. Being near each other all the time didn't help. It burned like a fire, only growing whenever they were around each other. It pulled and tugged at their hearts, the frustration wanting to be let out in a scream or a song perfectly written like poetry for the keeper of their hearts. 

They had their own ways of feeling love. Cumulus felt like magic filled her, every chance to be near Cirrus made her feel like she could fly. Like she was going to be carried to the stars and dance among them if Cirrus even did so much as brush hands with her.

Cirrus felt like Cumulus was the stars, the brilliance that filled her nights and the beauty that she’d wait all day just to see shine so bright. She felt that maybe she was in fact a fallen star, so radiant and so poised, Cirrus felt honored to be graced with her presence.

Was it obvious? The ghouls seemed to have no problems in showing some feelings towards each other, they all seemed to be very open with whatever they were experiencing. Maybe that was all a game, just for fun. That wasn’t it for Cumulus and Cirrus. But the ghoulettes still wished they knew how to break down that wall they each built up, and let things be known. But it felt so hard.  _ So damn hard.  _ The fear of rejection ran too deep in their veins. It seemed impossible, all they wanted was each other and they didn't even know that. So instead they would suffer day by day, hoping that  _ something  _ might change that.

The night carried on and Cumulus and Cirrus would soon find themselves on their way into dreams. They kept their distance, still thinking the other was mad at them. The hours passed, and in their sleep they managed to remain so still. Yet even when one or the other sprawled out, they remained careful not to disturb the other. That was until Cirrus rolled to the side and found herself falling to the floor with a light thump.

It didn’t wake Cumulus, Cirrus noticed she slept so peacefully. Cumulus lay so still, curled up like a precious, little kitten on the other side of the bed.The covers were a bit strewn so Cirrus, covered the small ghoulette up before getting back into the bed. She stayed turned away from Cumulus, in hopes to hide the swelling emotions just in case Cumulus woke up. Cirrus placed her hands on her chest, her heart feeling like it needed to be calmed or just cut out and wrapped with a bow to be given as a gift to please the other ghoulette. She would have squealed with frustration or with sheer love and excitement if she didn’t cover her mouth. She wanted to let the world know how much she loved and adored Cumulus, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let the world know. Though she argued with herself, saying that Cumulus was  _ her world. _

Night became dawn, Cirrus had already fallen back to sleep. But in the passing hours her body got the best of her and Cumulus woke in her arms, warmly pressed against her body. She was confused at first, but she quickly realized what the situation was and didn’t want to question it. This brought her too much comfort to ruin it. Cirrus seemed to be in a deep sleep. Cumulus was pleased to learn that the other was a cuddler, she seemed so fierce yet even she had the need for cuddling. Even if it was still just something done in her sleep, it showed something more to Cumulus. The ghoulette stayed as still as she could in her arms. It felt so right, she didn’t want this to ever end. There was nowhere she could go that would be any better than this. No place could compare to the home that Cumulus found in the arms of Cirrus.

Cumulus would fall asleep once more, contently drifting off until a later hour. The ghoulettes woke when the curtains of the room couldn’t fight the shining sun any longer. They barely looked at each other, trying to mind their business for the sake of not making a fool of themselves. What were they supposed to do now? They each still had no idea about each other’s feelings and what little events took place in the hours that passed in the night. 

Feelings would be so much harder to hide now, but maybe that would help. Satan below, they really needed the help. Without it they’d go back to being some sort of disaster. They hoped for the best, hoping for each other with wistful and wanting sighs. Expressing their emotions felt like such a difficult labor, they battled inner turmoil so much more now. It filled them like a flood, drowning them in nothing but love and fear. It felt endless. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did they have to be so afraid? They just wanted to say it, but the words always stopped before they could even complete a full thought. Love left them a mess, scattering their hearts and minds across the world and all they wanted was to pull themselves back together to know what to do about it all. But maybe now they had to help put each other back together piece by piece first to figure it all out... 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think there’s nearly enough ghoulette content, or even WLW content in the fandom and I will be happy to provide more. Let me know! <3


End file.
